1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to a wire winder capable of winding a wire of an peripheral component, such as an earphone, a keyboard, or a mouse.
2. Description of Related Art
Some peripheral components, such as, earphones, mice, or keyboards, of electronic devices, may include a wire to connect the peripheral component to the electronic device (e.g., mobile phones, or computers). However, the wire of the peripheral components may become tangled and cause inconvenience. Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.